Normal day
by maskmyheart
Summary: Continuation of Heart. Eren kept coming to Levi's house uninvited and Levi can't help to feel a little annoying of his behaviour until one day he snapped as he asked Eren to go away. What will happen when Eren's disappears for two weeks. "You could've just asked him to come back, right?" Riren/Ereri.


This is the continuation of Heart. You can read it first if you want but if you didn't want, it's cool too.

**Normal Day**

_by_

**maskmyheart**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" Levi said and pulled down his gun when he first saw the young man on his couch.

"Oh, Levi. Welcome home."

_Welcome home, my ass_. Levi thought and looked around his living room. It was clean before he went to his office but right now it just looked like a tornado passed by. By tornado he meant the good-for-nothing brat.

"_Get out_." Levi said to his visitor – not _visitor _since Levi didn't invite him – but looking the way Eren lied down _while _eating chips on his couch looks like a visitor for anyone else.

"I just come here." Eren replied, he still didn't tear his gaze from the television – _Levi, look. He can do double flip. Can you do that?_

"Of-fucking-course , I knew you just come here. You triggered my alarm on, you shitty brat."

"Really?" Eren half-heartily replied. "Now it's not a problem right. I mean your alarm still functioning, congratulation and _shussshhhhh, _can't you see I'm busy?"

Levi snorted, he is busy? With what? Invaded his house? Wrecked down his living room? This brat had no shame, he gave him that.

The day Eren had known where his house were, was a disaster to him and it's getting a lot worse this few weeks when Eren started quote coming over unquote to his house. Instead of calling him (which Eren can pull out his phone and dial his number), he trespassed his house from his window_. Fucking window_ and activated his alarm so as a detective as he is, of course he came by himself to kill son of the bitch who brave enough to break-in into his house. Levi forgave Eren for the first time but he kept coming back every week. Didn't he have a class to attend or something?

"Didn't you suppose to go to work or something?"

"Wow, brat. I didn't know you _supposed _to say that. Look at yourself." Levi replied sarcastically. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of tea before walked back to the living room. "Can you at least like, don't make a mess if you _won't _clean up?"

Eren sat up and rubbed his left ear, "I don't have class."

"So, I'm free and watching American Ninja Warrior sounds just right." Eren said, fall back to the couch.

Levi rolled his eyes.

"In my house, Eren."

"It's cool here. I can eat free food, you have like millionth channel on your television plus you always coming home and accompany me."

_Am I looked like enjoy this, brat?_ He mentally kicked the brat so far up his ass that he can't walk a year. He wished he can do that.

"I'm forced to come home because some brat didn't know how to knock a door like a normal people, instead he climbed to second floor like fucking spiderman and set my alarm on."

"Someone's in a bad mood." Eren chuckled.

Levi placed his cup on the side table and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You could fall down and break you neck or have your head smash on the ground. You possibly kill yourself. "

"More importantly, I can't meet you."

Levi looked dumbfounded, "How is that more important?"

"I take that personally."

"There's something wrong with you." Levi commented.

"It's getting better! Look, oh, _oh_. Awwww~ he's so close to the final marks though." Eren ranted . Levi looked at the clock. _4.30 pm, a little late to go back though._

"Were you going to cook soon?" Eren wondered.

Levi grunted, "Do you mistake me with someone who likes cooking, brat?"

"Not really but you always have something in your refrigerator so I end up eating it. It's pretty good."

Whatever. He was getting used to ignore Eren's presence so he gave him no attention at all.

"Hey, are you asleep, Levi?"

"No, I just closed my eyes and my ears so I don't need to see nor hear you." Levi said, eyes still closed. He leaned onto the soft couch under him.

"Do you really hate me?"

_Oh, God. Not this question again. _For the God's sake, could he got through one day, just fucking one day without having a thought to jump from his fucking balcony because he was going to do that if Eren didn't stop fucking ask his question.

"Shut up, Eren. You're fucking annoying."

He heard Eren huffed and when he opened his eyes, Eren was standing up. "Fine! If I'm annoying enough, I will go and trust me, you will crawl back to me so I can annoy the shit out of your life!"

He closed his eyes back, at last, peace and quiet.

x-x-x

"Are you sure? Like sure-_sure_?"

Erwin sighed, "Yeah, Levi. I'm sure that your alarm still working and yeah, I've double check it."

"Do you-"

"I also asked Hanji to triple check it back yesterday so, yes, there's no any indication that someone broke into your house unless they're professional enough to clean up their finger print after came inside your house _if _they can which they can't ," Erwin paused.

"What?" Levi asked when he realized Erwin was staring at him.

"No, I just noticed that your alarm didn't make sound at all which are weird because every single time Hanji told your alarm was on a few weeks ago, you've this _interesting _expression as Hanji described it to me."

"Shut up."

x-x-x

He flipped through the channel and stopped at American Ninja Warrior's show. The first week Eren didn't show up was like God showed him Heaven. He went to work, signed paper works, came back home, ate and sleep. The second week, the quiet and peaceful day was getting on his nerve and he started asking Erwin if his alarm not working because maybe…. just maybe Eren came by but he didn't notice it.

Levi sighed. It's just two weeks, fourteen days, three hundred and thirty-six hours without Eren, and he was so _annoyed_.

_Just a few weeks ago, he annoyed the hell out of me and right now he still can annoy me without his presence. _Levi thought and went to the kitchen. He was going to fetch a cup of a tea when he realized that everytime before Eren's disappears a cup of tea always be ready on the kitchen island.

He opened the refrigerator and found ton of unfinished food inside it. He sighed again and remembered a conversation between him and Eren before.

"_You always have something in your refrigerator so I end up eating it. It's pretty good."_

x-x-x

_To: Shitty Brat_

_From: Levi_

_Who do you think will conquered Mount Moriyama this week?_

A few minutes later his phone vibrated and Levi had an amused looked on his face. The next afternoon when Hanji told him that his alarm was on, Erwin could see behind his blinding window Levi wore his _interesting _expression as Hanji told him before.

_To: Grumpy Ass_

_From: Eren_

_You could've just asked me to come back and annoy the shit out of your life, Levi._

* * *

Thank you for reading, folks. I'm sorry this is un-beta. If you see I'm made some mistake, you can PM me. I will edit it. Thank you again.

Fave and reviews really made my day, guys. Have nice day!


End file.
